Who wants 2ba millionaire?
by MissingNo
Summary: Ash is playing to the Who wants 2BA millionaire quiz. Oak is the host. Be prepared for the ultimate quiz...


"WHO WANTS 2BA MASTER?", Professor Oak asked. " I mean, WHO WANTS 2BA A MILLIONAIRE? Here is your host…...ME!"

(No applause)

"Thank you, thank you! Welcome to WHO WANTS 2BA MILLIONAIRE? You know the game, the contestants have to answer 15 questions, the first one is REALLY, REALLY EASY and the last one is REALLY, REALLY HARD. The player has three lifelines: Phone a friend, see what the audience thinks and the 50-50. I will determine who will be our contestant today. The first one to put those games in alphabetical order will be the first to participate! The games are Pokemon Stadium, Pokemon Snap, Pokemon Silver and Pokemon Stadium 2!"

…

…

"Let's see, everybody got it right but the fastest was…...…...Ash Ketchum!"

"Yeah!", Ash screamed.

"Well done, Ash, here's your first question for 100$. What is a pokemon? a)An animal b)An human c)A plant d)A pokemon."

"d), DUH!"

"Good, the second question for 200$. How many pokemon are there in all? a)100 b)150 c)200 d)More than that!"

"Too easy! It's d)!"

"That's right! For 300$, How many badges are there in Kanto? a)2 b)6 c)8 d)12."

"c), of course, I won them all!"

"For 500$, in which city can you have Chikorita as a starter? a)New Bark Town b)Pallet town c)Balencia Isle d)Viridian city."

"It's a), for sure!"

"You got it! For 1000$, which of these is a town? a)Pewter b)Ecruteak c)Maogany d)Cherrygroove."

"c)! Your questions are so easy!"

"Got it again! Now, Ash, because you have answered 5 questions right, you will always keep that 1000 dollars whatever happens during the rest of the game. Ok, now for 2000$, who has the plainbadge? a)Brock b)Whitney c)Clair d)Sabrina. "

"Oh, this one's a bit thougher, I'm not so sure…"

"Take your time."

"I think it's Whitney. That's it, my answer's b)."

"That's right! For 4000$, what city has an hotel, a big pokemart and a game corner? A)Celadon b)Kumquat c)Saffron d)Goldenrod"

"I remember there's a game corner at Celadon and at Goldenrod. Is there an hotel in Goldenrod?"

"Do you want to use a lifeline?"

"Yes, I'll use 50-50."

"Computer, please eliminate randomly two of the wrong answers…

…

…

b) and d) were eliminated.

"So, there's only Celadon and Saffron to choose from. I choose Celadon!"

"That's right! Now, for 8000$, according to the statistics, who is the most popular starter in Pallet? a)Pikachu b)Eevee c)Bul-

basaur d)Cyndaquil."

"I'm absolutely sure it's Pikachu! Final answer!"

"That's right, how did you know that?"

"That's my secret."

"Ok… Now, for 16000$, what city had the most Towers in its history? a)Ecruteak b)Violet c)Goldenrod d)Saffron."

"I can easily say it's Ecruteak."

"You got that one right! For 32000$, who is the fastest of all pokemon? A)Aerodactyl b)Electrode c)Rapidash d)Sneasel."

"Oh, I'm not good at this, I'll ask the audience."

"OK, let's ask them what they think is the answer…"

…

…

"65 say it's Electrode, 20 think it's Aerodactyl, 9 say it's Rapidash and 6 say it's Sneasel."

"I'll answer Electrode then."

"And you couldn't be more right! Ash now that you've answered 10 questions right, you will always keep the 32000$ no matter what!"

"Yeah!"

"For 64000$, how much does a Rare Candy costs at a Pokemart? A)1000$ b)5000$ c)10000$ d)None of these answers."

"d)! There's no rare candy at any pokemart!"

"This one was tricky, but you were clever! Now for 125000$, who was the pokemon league champion in 1999 until 2001? a)Gary b)Lance c)Karen d)None of these answers."

"I know it's Lance! I answer b)!

"Phew, you're good! Now, for 250000$, which water pokemon can't learn waterfall? A)Golduck b)Poliwrath c)Cloyster d)Lanturn."

"I'm not good at all in this! I'll call Misty!"

"That's your last lifeline, are you sure you want to use it?"

"Yes."

"Ok, we're gonna get Misty on the line."

They waited a few seconds for Misty and she answered, excited.

"Ash, are you winning?"

"Hi, it's Samuel Oak from millionaire.", the Profesor responded.

"Hi, Profesor!"

"Ash, you have 30 seconds and your time starts now."

"Which water pokemon can't learn waterfall? Is it Golduck, Poliwrath, Cloyster or Lanturn?", Ash aksed Misty.

"IT'S CLOYSTER!"

"Cloyster?"

"Obviously!"

"Ok, thanks Mist."

"You ignorant!"

"Ok, time's up! You have to go now!"

She hung up.

"I answer Cloyster!"

"That's the right answer!", Oak exclaimed. "Now, for 500000$, where is the pokemon stadium? a)In Kanto b)In Johto c)Orange Isles d)Another place"

"That's a good question…"

"It is."

After thinking for a few minutes, Ash had no choice.

"I'll take a guess here, I say d)."

"Taking a guess is pretty risky. Is d) your final answer?"

"Yes."

"OH!"

"What?"

"YOU GOT IT RIGHT!"

"Yes, ONE MORE QUESTION AND I'M A MILLIONAIRE! I'LL BE A MILLIONAIRE!"

"Now your 1 million question, which of these pokemon is a rare pokemon that will return to Tin Tower if a trainer catches the legendarybeats? a)Mewtwo b)Lugia c)Ho-oh d)MissingNo If you get that question right, you get 1 million dollars, but I get it wrong, you still end up with 32000$."

"I really don't know the answer…"

"Take your time."

"OH, I KNOW IT! I REMEMBER!"

"Good."

"IS WAS LUGIA! I'M SURE!"

"Is this your final answer?"

"Yes."

"Oh! You got it…"

"YEAH!"

"…wrong. It was Ho-oh."

Ash started to cry loudly, VERY loudly.

"Ash, it's Ok, you still have 32000$."

"No, I don't!"

"Of course you do! What are you saying?"

"No, they're not mine."

"How come?"

"I had a bet with Brock. If I win, he'll give me his gameboy advance. If I loose, I'll give him all the money I won at the game…"

The end


End file.
